Desesperación
by V413ri4
Summary: Tragedia (?)


**Género :** Yaoi, también con toques de Romance, Tragedia.

**Parejas:** Hibari Kyōyax Sawada Tsunayoshi . 18x27. HibaTsuna.

**Au, ( universo alterno ).**

**Palabras :** 3 000 palabras.

**• Desesperación. •**

De sus ojos lágrimas salían, su vista se volvía nublada, su cuerpo temblaba. Se hizo bolita, abrazándose las piernas y llorando a más.

Sus labios temblaban, con miedo miraba la puerta, su respiración se hacía agitada, su cuerpo temblaba mucho más se pegaba más a la pared, una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta. Su miedo se hizo más y más, se abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas, de sus ojos cafés sus lágrimas no paraba de salir.

— Abre de una maldita vez. - se escucho la voz del otro lado, haciendo que el castaño temblará más y sollozara mucho más — _Eres un maldito herbívoro, no aguantas nada. - _termino de decir. El castaño escucho que el chico se iba, hací que suspiro con alivio y aflojó un poco su agarre.

_— __«Shif, eso es injusto. Nunca debí de hacerle caso shif, yo y mi maldita suerte. Cómo lo detesto... Porqué tuvo que cambiar ? Si los dos éramos muy felices. En qué momento todo se fue a la basura ? .»_ \- el menor se tapaba la cara, mientras de sus ojos lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

El recuerdo de cuando era feliz con el pelinegro, se hizo presente.

*

Una mañana, un chico castaño se encontraba recargado en la pared de su casa, el esperaba impaciente mente, ya que iría a una cita con un chico y por fin el se confesaría a aquel chico. El solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, y que ese chico no se burlara o lo rechazará cruelmente.

No espero mucho, cuando un chico pelinegro llegó, el castaño se le quedó mirando, tenía una camisa sencilla color gris claro, un pantalón de mezclilla un poco holgado, arriba de su camisa, un suéter negro se hallaba, y en sus pies unos tenis blancos se hallaban.

En cuanto el pelinegro, cuando el llegó cerca de la casa, miro al castaño y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Cuándo ya se acercó lo suficiente al castaño, el pelinegro extendió su mano hacia el castaño y este no dudo ni un minuto en tomarla.

Ambos chicos se fueron juntos sin soltarse de las manos, el castaño se encontraba muy nervioso, todo sonrojado mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía de lado.

— Iremos por un helado, ¿Quieres uno? - hablo y pregunto.

— S-si. - contesto nerviosamente, evitando el contacto visual del mayor.

Ambos se dirigieron por el helado, cuando llegaron el pelinegro pidió un cono de sabor vainilla, y el castaño pidió un cono napolitano.

Cuándo el señor se los dió, el mayor pago y ambos ya con sus helados, se dirigieron a sentarse en una banca, ambos comieron sus helados, pero el azabache se quedó quieto viendo al castaño, ya que este lambia, chupaba el helado, cosa que hizo que el azabache empezará a tener pensamientos nada sanos. Trago saliva, sin apartar la mirada del castaño, veía que este lambia el cono ya que el helado sé estaba escurriendo, el azabache apretó su helado sin darse cuenta, su helado ya se estaba cayendo y embarando la banca.

El castaño ni en cuenta, el tenía toda la atención en el helado, lo disfrutaba, solo lo lambia de un lado a otro, mordiendo el cono en pedazitos en pedazitos, cuando se lo acabo, se lambio los dedos y se lambio los labios, una vez que terminó, volteó a mirar a ver el azabache.

— K-kyōya? O-oye, tú helado. - tartamudeo, mientras le apuntaba al helado ya redetido.

— Eh?. - miro sin entender que es lo que decía al castaño. Hasta que por fin reaccionó y se miro la mano. — _rayos._.. - murmuró molesto.

— je je, ¿q-quieres que te ayude?. - preguntó tímidamente.

El azabache al principio se sorprendió, pero cambio su asombro por pícaria.

— Claro ~- contesto en tono cantarín.

Solo eso basto, una vez que el azabache terminó de hablar, el castaño se acercó a él, con sus manos agarro la mano, junto con el cono y lentamente empezó a lamerlo.

Mientras lo lambia, miraba de reojo al azabache, que este no apartaba la mirada del castaño.

Una vez que el castaño terminó, se acercó al oído del azabache y le susurró.

— ¿ Oye, también quieres que te ayude con eso ~ ? .- pregunto, mientras le apuntaba a su miembro.

— Je, andás muy atrevido, ¿No crees? Pero, acepto tú ayuda. - al principio soltó una pequeña risa.

El castaño se subió a las piernas del azabache, cuando esté se terminó de acomodar, el azabache lo agarro de la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho, el menor rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, acercándose al rostro del azabache, sus narices ya se encontraban rosandose, sus labios estaban a solo unos pocos centímetros de tocarse, sus respiraciones chocaban.

— Supongo que si, y por supuesto que te ayudaré, Kyōya ~ - hablo.

Empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente, Hibari con ambas manos en las caderas del menor, empezó a ayudarle para que ese se moviera más rápido.

— Ah~ K-kyōya, eres un desesperado ~

Volvió a la realidad, parpadeo varias veces, miro al castaño que estaba aún lado de él, y este lo miraba confundido.

— O-oye, tú helado sé derritió. - el menor apunto al helado ya redetido.

— Qué... - volteó a mirarse la mano, y vio que su helado ya está todo derretido.

— D-deja te ayudo. - hablo, agarró una servilleta y con esa le ayudó.

— Ah... Gracias. - hablo un poco decepcionado.

— Y... A-adondé iremos, ahora?. - pregunto.

— ... A donde sea. - fue su respuesta.

— Ah... Q-qué te parece si vamos a ver una película?. - le pregunto.

— Si. Cómo quieras. - dijo cortante.

El castaño se deprimió un poco, pero él no iba a permitir que oportunidades como esa se esfumaran, hací como hací. Con todo el ánimo que sacó, se paró de la banca y con una gran sonrisa prosiguió a hablar.

— Entonces vamos. - le extendió su mano, para que esté la tomase más no lo hizo. Haciendo que la bajará, y sonriendo más.

— Solo que no sea romántica. - hablo una vez se paró.

— De acuerdo. Que te parece una de acción? .- pregunto, una vez ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el cine.

— Mph... - sin ponerle atención al castaño, comenzó a caminar ignorando al menor.

— Que te parece, si cuando lleguemos al cine buscamos una película y después decidimos.

— Si, cómo sea. - siguió caminando sin prestarle atención al castaño.

— ... O-oye K-kyōya...- hablo agarrándole de la camisa al mayor, este se detuvo. — E echo algo malo, es decir has estado actuando extraño hace unos minutos .- bajo su mirada, apretando su agarre y aguantando se las ganas de llorar.

— ... - el jóven suspiro, — para nada Tsuna, cosas mías, nada importante. - le levantó la cabeza, haciendo que esté lo mirará, limpiando le las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de los ojos cafés del menor.

— P-pense que... Shf, que había echo algo malo... - soltaba pequeños sollozos.

— Para nada. - le sonrió y lo abrazo.

*

— _Fue bueno mientras duró_. - murmuró el jóven castaño, mirando de reojo una foto donde dos jóvenes, el y un pelinegro se hallaban y se veían muy felices.

En otra parte de la casa, un jóven azabache de unos diesiseis años, el se encontraba recargado en la pared con ambos ojos cerrados.

— Mph... - soltó un bufido, abrió los ojos y miro la puerta enfrente de él. — _Fue tu culpa, Tsunayoshi...- _murmuró el azabache.

*

Con una mano agarrándole por detrás de la cabeza al castaño, con la otra acariciándole la pequeña cintura de este, mientras se besaban dejando sin aire al menor de los dos

— A-ah... K-kyōya. - dijo o trato de decir el menor de los dos, entre suspiros.

El mayor se separó del menor, dejandolo respirar, lo abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su cara en el cuello del menor, aspirando el aroma del menor haciendo que esté se estremeciera por el tacto del otro.

— Te amo. Tsuna... - le hablo en el oído, al menor.

— Ah...Yo también, te amo ,H-hi... Kyōya. - lo abrazo por el cuello. Sonriendo.

*

Sus labios temblaban de rabia, con fuerza apretaba sus puños encajando se las uñas en sus palmas. Miró con furia a los dos chicos, que se encontraban a solo unos pasos delante de él. En especial miraba con enfado al más alto.

— ... _Te mataré bastardo_... - susurró viendo al mayor, dió la vuelta y camino. —_ Y tú, no te libras tan fácil de mi ... Pagarás por la traición... Tú y él... Ambos me la pagarán_... - pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos grisáceos.

*

Un golpe, otro, otro más y otro, los golpes no dejaban de llegarle, el luchaba por mantenerse despierto, su vista se encontraba nublada. No valía la pena decirle que parara, era imposible. Estaba furioso. El tenia la culpa, y no lo negaba pero, las cosas como son... Si en verdad lo amase, esperaría o al menos lo dejase dar una explicación, pero no, el muy infeliz solo se fue directo a los golpes, quién lo entiende, está bien, el estará bien, solo siente lástima por el castaño, al pobre se lo llevo y no lo a vuelto a ver, para él que lo tiene encerado. No tiene duda de eso .

No sabe cuánto duro su escarmiento, por suerte de él, se quedó inconsciente y el otro se fue, ¿A dónde? Fácil, a torturar a el castaño...

*

Abrió los ojos, recordado las "razones" por la cual tenía al castaño y mando al hospital al otro. Bufó y se fue de ahí, se dirigió a su cuarto sentándose en su cama, miró con cierto remordimiento las fotos que se encontraban pegadas en sus paredes, él y el castaño, pero más de él castaño.

Sonrió melancólico, extrañando aquellos momentos que pasó conel, pero desgraciadamente el herbívoro piña tubo que arruinar. Su sonrisa desapareció en cambio una sonrisa pero para nada feliz apareció, sonrió con malicia.

— iré a visitarlo... - sonrió de lado.

Los párpados pesaban, pero él no quería dormir y menos con el pelinegro cerca, aún lo ama, claro está, pero le agarro miedo. El no sabe porque de repente lo trato hacia sí el antes lo trataba dulce y gentilmente, extraña mucho esos momentos, esos pequeños momentos y detalles que pasaba y le daba el pelinegro .

—_ En__ verdad extraño al antiguo Kyōya... - _murmuró tapándose su cara .

Caminaba a paso veloz, entrecerró aquellos ojos peculiares. Murmuró groserías al aire, apresurando se a llegar a su destino.

Paro en seco cuando vio a aquel joven que lo mando al hospital, se escondió por instinto, lo vio pasar su cara se veía furiosa, se escondió hasta que el otro desapareció de su vista. Soltó un suspiro, salió de su escondite y fue a ir al lugar.

Una vez llego a su destino, busco con desesperación una manera de entrar a aquella casa.

—_ Demonios__._.. - susurró con desespero.

Recorrió la casa buscando por donde entrar, ya se encontraba en desespero el pelinegro no tardaría en darse cuenta que el no está, e irá a buscarlo. Casi se rindia, de no ser que encontró una ventana abierta y sin esperar otra cosa entro por esta a la casa, con cautelo busco por la casa al chico, se topó con una puerta que se encontraba con seguro, sin dudarlo tocó la puerta y como no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió arriesgarse en hablar.

— ¿Tsunayoshi? ... Soy yo, Rokudo Mukuro.

— ..._ Kuro-chan...?_ \- escuchó una débil voz, del otro lado de la puerta.

— Soy yo, Yoshi. Abre.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se escucho que quitaban los seguros, la puerta se abrió lentamente, una vez abierta el más alto se quedó perplejo al ver al castaño.

— Que es lo que te hizo... - se encontraba sorprendido, por la apariencia que el ma bajo tenía.

El menor, abrazo al más alto y lo único que hizo fue llorar en el pecho del otro. El lo abrazo, apretando la mandíbula de coraje.

—_« Maldito Kyōya, como se te ocurre... Eres de lo por, más que yo...»_ \- pensó molesto, mientas abrazaba al menor. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, cuando lo consiguió, cargo al menor estilo princesa, el menor entre sus sollozos, él se había quedado dormido.

Cargando al menor, se lo llevó de esa casa y fue a un hotel, ignorando las miradas que le daban por tener aun chico en esas condiciones.

Al llegar al hotel, se fue directo al elevador para ir a su cuarto, que anteriormente rento. Una vez llegó, lo abrió, con cuidado para no despertar al chico. Al abrir y entrar al cuarto, dejo con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo del castaño en la cama, lo tapó y le dió un pequeño beso en la frente.

—_« Ahora tengo que hacerle frente... Pero primero lo haré que sufra ~ » - _pensó con malicia.

Miro al chico en la cama, y este temblaba ligeramente mientras se hacía bolita y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

*

Se encontraba molesto, más que molesto. El herbívoro piña, como el le decía, se había escapado, y solo se le ocurrió una cosa, irá por el herbívoro traidor, y con algo de prisa se dirigió a su casa, cuando llegó no vio nada inusual, pero cuando fue al segundo piso y fue directo al cuarto donde tenía al castaño, la puerta se encontraba abierta, se quedó unos segundos viendo la puerta, hasta que reaccionó y entro al cuarto, fue hasta la cama y no encontró al chico, quitó las sábanas con brusquedad y lo único que estaba en aquella cama era una foto de ellos dos, en su primera cita. Y en las sábanas, sangre seca y semen igual seco. La sábana estaban sucias y mucho, pero más por la sangre.

Agarró la foto y se sentó en la cama viendo la foto, lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Escuchó una risa familiar, alzó la vista y lo vio al herbívoro piña, lo miro con enfado y una vez que iba hablar el otro lo interrumpe.

— Eres un idiota, Hibari. - ambos fruncieron las cejas. — Pero el te ama. - miro con desaprobación al chico. — Sabes que el me estaba ayudando a que alguien fuera mi pareja ? Claro que no lo sabías, no le diste tiempo de explicar y solo lo encerastes por tus absurdos celos, que no deberías tener. - se acercó al chico y se agachó a su altura. — El te ama, pero creo que ahora te teme, fue tu culpa. - se puso derecho — Yo ya tengo pareja, que gracias a Tsunayoshi-kun lo logré conseguir. No seas tan orgulloso, yo dejé mi orgullo de lado y quiero ayudarte ! Pero lo que valla a suceder después depende de ti, yo ya cumplí con mi deber, en decirte la verdad. Halla tú. - termino de hablar y se dió la media vuelta listo para irse, pero antes de cruzar la puerta el pelinegro habla.

— No creo que sea tan fácil. - hablo deprimido, sin levantar la cabeza. — Tsuna no me perdonará tan fácil lo que le hize... - apretó los puños con frustración.

— Ah... Mira, no será fácil no sé exactamente lo que le hiciste. Y no quiero saberlo, pero tienes que intentarlo, si no lo intentas como sabrás.

—_ Lo__ viole._.. - susurró, susurró que el otro escucho, abrió los ojos de sorpresa cambiando su sorpresa por enojo, suspiro para tranquilizarse, cosa que tardo unos minutos, pero lo hizo.

*

Lentamente abría sus ojos, encontrándose con un lugar diferente, se abrazo así mismo, recordando que su amigo fue por el, cosa que lo asustó y más por la reacción que el pelinegro de seguro haría. Escucho unos paso y por el miedo se tapó completamente, y se abrazo con fuerza. Esperando que esos paso fueran de su amigo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y los pasos haciendo eco en la habitación. Tembló ligeramente, los pasos se detuvieron y atra vez de la manta, que está estaba delgada, pudo ver a una figura masculina, no quiso quitarse la sábana.

— Yo... - escuchó una voz, esa voz que desde hace tiempo le empezaba a dar miedo. Se abrazo más y empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos, tratando de que estos no los escuchará se tapó la boca, ahogando sus lamentos.

— Se que lo que te hize no tiene perdón. Y nada de lo que diga o haga lo reparará. Pero aún hací quiero disculparme... - vio como la persona delante de el, se agachaba. — Perdón. Perdón, yo estaba muy celoso. Perdón, sé que no merezco tu perdón, y no merezco ni siquiera que me des una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera para ser amigos... - sintió como le agarraban de la muñeca, — Se que fui, no, soy un imbécil. No te pediré nada, no te molestaré y te dejare tranquilo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te daré espacio. - soltó su muñeca y se paró.

—_ Hasta__ pronto, Tsuna_... - susurrò el mayor, caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

Cerró la puerta, y enfrente de la puerta, recargado en la pared, Mukuro se encontraba.

— Ya lo dije. - le dijo, — le daré espacio y tiempo, lo necesitará y aunque odie admitirlo... El te necesitará. - dió la media vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor.

— Me alegro que dejaras tú orgullo de lado y no te preocupes, con paciencia y tiempo, haré que Tsuna te vea, pero no con miedo, solo ten paciencia. - miro a la espalda del chico y sonrió.

— Gracias...

— En la habitación, el castaño se destapó y miro la puerta.

—_¿ Que debo hacer ?_ \- preguntó a la nada.

Fin.

**_No se quedaron juntos... Pero me gustó, y _****_ creo yo, creo, que hay pocas faltas de ortografía, eso creo..._**

_¡Hasta la próxima !_

V413


End file.
